


Do We Ever Really Want to Say Goodbye?

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Wanting"No one really ever wants to say goodbye, but when it's time, its best to do it with friends.





	Do We Ever Really Want to Say Goodbye?

>>>>\----------------------->>

Oliver pulled the small ribbon tied box out of the drawer and set it on top of the dresser. He waited, as if he didn’t open the box, Quentin would not be gone. He tugged on the ribbon and opened the box to reveal the wristwatch, right where he had left it after their interrupted wedding reception.

He slid the watch over his wrist and checked the time. Oliver felt like he had been frozen in time these past months, but time hadn’t stopped. The watch happily ticked away the seconds, hours, days, weeks and months.

Oliver heard one of Felicity’s distinctive ringtones fill the space of the loft. Donna was calling. The notes of _‘Viva Las Vegas’_ repeated for a second time before Felicity answered the call. 

Not wanting to intrude on her conversation, Oliver sat down on the bed to collect his thoughts. It wasn’t long before Felicity was raising her voice as she spoke. Oliver fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. She was obviously having difficulty persuading Donna to let go of subject that she didn’t want to discuss any further.

“Mom, I understand, but I just don’t want to make a big deal out of this. It’s taken me almost a month to get him to agree to this. I’ll bring those flowers like you asked another time.”

“Mom, okay, okay, I promise. Don’t cry Mom. I know how special he was. I didn’t know today was the anniversary of when you met. Yes, I know. He was a great friend to all of us. Okay, Mom, I’ve got to go. Love you, we’ll talk soon. Bye.”

Hearing that Felicity was finished with her conversation, Oliver sat back up and stepped into the living room.

Felicity frowned, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Oliver, you are still a terrible liar. I know you heard me. I’m sorry. I should have left the apartment once she started…”

“No apology necessary. I don’t want you and William walking on eggshells around me.”

“Okay, so I promised my Mom I would pick up some flowers for her to bring to the cemetery, if you don’t mind.”

Oliver walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Of course I don’t mind Felicity. I just don’t know how long I’m going to want to stay, or how I’ll feel.”

Felicity’s eyes were moist. Oliver pulled her into a hug. “I miss him too you know. I feel so bad that Agent Watson dragged you off in the midst of all of that...”

“So when are we leaving?” asked William as he entered the living space carrying his jacket.

“We should be ready to go in about 10 minutes, but we’ll have to make a quick stop on the way. But don’t worry, we won’t be long. We’ll have plenty of time to review for your Biology quiz once we get back,” said Felicity. 

“William, buddy, you don’t have to come if you have other things to do,” added Oliver.

William plopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone, “Remember Dad, you’re not alone. You came to Mom’s funeral, I should come, pay my respects to Quentin.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.” They all gathered their coats and were out the door.

>>>>\----------------------->>

The ride to the cemetery was solemn, neither Felicity or Oliver seemed to be in the mood for small talk and William continued to play a game on his phone. Oliver pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. Felicity reached over to grab one of his hands with hers and slowly worked it free from its death grip on the wheel.

“William, we’re here. Can you grab the flowers?"

“Sure Felicity,” said William as he climbed out of the car. 

Oliver froze as he looked out over the field of gravestones. Felicity approached his side and slid her hand into his. “We can come back another day, it's okay if you aren’t ready. Just wait here while I place the flowers for my Mom. I’ll be back in five minutes, tops.”

“No, let's go. Its now or never.” 

“Is this watch new? I don’t remember seeing this before,” questioned Felicity as she pulled his arm up to get a closer look. “It looks vintage, why haven’t I seen it before?.”

“It is vintage. Quentin gave it to me at our wedding reception. He said he was sorry I didn’t have a parent to attend my wedding, that they would be proud. His Dad had given him the watch at his wedding. I remember that he said he didn’t have anyone to give it to.”

Felicity stopped short. Oliver looked down to see that they had reached Quentin’s final resting place. Felicity squatted down to place the bouquet of sunflowers into the vase at the base of the grave. She turned to see William standing a few feet back, anxiously shuffling his feet.

“Do you want some time alone? William and I can hang back a bit,” said Felicity. Oliver smiled and reached out for both of their hands and pulled them each to his side. “No, I need you both right here.” 

The breeze blew a bit harder, almost as if something was moving above the trees. The three huddled together in silence. Next Oliver squatted down and bowed his head. The tears started. He couldn’t stop them. Oliver was anchored by Felicity’s hand on his shoulder. She dropped to her knees to join him and slipped her arm around his waist.

It wasn’t long before Oliver felt another hand on his shoulder, and then another. He knew William was there, but who belonged to the other hand. He turned and lifted his head to see John Diggle right behind him with Lyla and JJ at his side. “John, what are you doing here?”

Oliver turned in the other direction to see Thea and Roy, smiling down at him too. “Thea, Roy, its so good to see you.”

Behind John and Thea stood Rene and Zoe, Dinah and Curtis. Oliver stood to envelope Thea in a hug, and then Roy, John and Lyla in quick succession. 

Oliver leaned into Felicity and said, “You arranged this, didn’t you?”

“Well yes, but I wasn’t sure everyone could make it. We’re still actually waiting on one more person.” 

As if on queue a strange sound filled the air and the Waverider appeared in a clearing a short distance from where they were standing.

“Good to know I can still reach her,” added Felicity as she saw Sara walk down the gangplank of the massive time ship. She strode quickly over to their group, followed by her team.

She walked right up to the group gathered around the grave and knelt in front of the marker, quickly running her fingers over the name on the stone. “Hi Dad, sorry it's taken me so long to make it back here for a visit. Miss you.”

Sara hugged Felicity, “Thanks for calling and getting everyone together.”

Felicity took a deep breath and announced, “Well, I’ll start off. Quentin was a great friend and almost like a Dad to me, especially when he was dating my Mom for awhile,” the small group chuckled, “Moving on, Quentin I miss you and your tell it like it is style. You kept us all on track and helped us to never forget the importance of family.”

The assembled friends took turns sharing stories of Quentin. They laughed. They cried. Soon the sky began to turn dark and everyone said their goodbyes.

“You’re remarkable Felicity. I can’t thank you enough for this. The goodbye was hard, but it was easier because I wasn’t alone.” 

Felicity smiled and said, “Thank you for remarking on it. Never forget Oliver, you are not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the scene during the wedding reception when Quentin gave Oliver his watch. I've wanted to write something about it for awhile and this prompt seemed to fit. Oliver was dragged off to prison and never got any closure with Quentin's death.


End file.
